Joey Graceffa
is the Host of Escape the Night. He appeared on Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 and is currently competing in Season 4. In each season, he portrayed the Savant. In Seasons 1 & 3, he managed to survive and Escape the Night, and placed third in Season 2. In the fourth season, Joey is on a mission to rescue his fallen friends from the clutches of the dangerous Collector, who kept them locked inside of her Museum's exhibit. Description Joey Graceffa is the protagonist and main character in all Escape the Night seasons. Each season follows Graceffa on a new adventure, in which he often invites his close friend to a party, or a celebration. Once everyone arrives, everything goes wrong and the Youtubers are forced to turn on their own, while backstabbing eachother and creating alliances to further themself in the game. Joey is often targeted due to the fact that he invited the guests to the party. Joey has a bubbly personality, and generally gets along well with mostly everyone in each Season. Despite his bubbly attitude and friendships, there are always a few people who will call Joey's bluff and continuously target him for inviting everyone into a situation where people must be killed off. He doesn't often face any challenges, despite having enemies, and often competes in betrayal challenges or challenges with no dangerous outcome. In Season 4, Joey ventures into purgatory to rescue his fallen friends from the clutches of The Collector, who's keeping them locked up inside of her "Youtuber Exhibit". To Escape this time, the Guests need to collect 9 keys in order to unlock the Vault and retrieve the Cosmic Sphere. Progress History Season 1 Mannequins - Episode 4 GloZell Green assures that Joey is in the challenge, and he opposes Lele Pons. In the challenge, Joey and Lele must complete various perverse tasks. At the end, they retrieve a death journal. In it, they must write a name of the guest they want to kill. Much to Lele's dismay, Joey writes down GloZell's name, killing her. Wicked Hallucinations - Episode 9 The names of Lele Pons, and Oli White are selected by random draw after everyone voted for themself. The two remaining guests must guide the challengers in the death match, causing Eva Gutowski to be assigned to Oli, and Joey to Lele by default. In the challenge, it was a close race, but Eva was able to overpower Lele's chair, causing it to electrocute her. Season 2 Endless Winter Night - Episode 6 Andrea Russett and Joey are selected by default to compete in the Path of Betrayal. The stakes were high, but Andrea and Joey ultimately agreed to work together until they were forced to depart. They completed the riddles they needed to complete, and head on to the final task. In the task, both guests were revealed to be safe. They had to betray one of their own, and Andrea chose Tana Mongeau with Joey's permission. Tana is then killed by the Ice Guardian. Full Moon Slaughter - Episode 8 After curing the Werewolf's son, the Werewolf tells the remaining guests that they need to undertake a gauntlet race, and the person that finishes in last place would be torn to shreds by the Werewolves. Alex Wassabi finishes first, and he is shortly followed by Joey and Tyler Oakley. It would be Andrea Russett who gets killed, but Alison sacrifices herself, and is torn to pieces. The Dark Dimension - Episode 9 The guests vote for themself, and for one last time, the cards of Alex Wassabi and Andrea Russett are drawn. Andrea selects Tyler Oakley as her partner, and Alex gets Joey by default. In the challenge, Andrea and Tyler are able to find the gem first. Alex is then pushed over by the Dark Dimension guard, and stabbed. The Sorceress - Episode 10 Joey is successful in defeating the Sorceress, and as the final three are about to leave the Mansion, the Sorceress uses her last bit of power to rise from the floor, and stab Joey in the heart, killing him. He is revived by the Crown of Oblivion that Andrea Russett put on him before leaving the Mansion. Season 3 Wicked Witches - Epiosde 8 Joey, Manny Mua, Matthew Patrick and Rosanna Pansino are all cursed by the Witches and must undertake the Witches' gauntlet race. In the race, the four challengers must complete 4 tasks. As the men all move on, and complete the tasks, Rosanna is stuck on the first step, not being able to swallow the Witches brew. As all men complete the challenge, Rosanna is stabbed by all 3 Witches. Season 4 Be Careful What You Wish For - Episode 7 The guests vote for themself, and the cards of Bretman Rock, and Alex Wassabi are drawn. Joey volunteers to take Alex's spot, as he feels bad for him already being trough 2 trials. In the challenge, the 2 contestants must find 3 items across the Arabia exhibit, and make a story out of it. The remaining guests then vote on who had the better story, and the one with the worst story is killed. Both guests survive as Fatima writes Scheherazade's name in the end of the tragic story, killing her. Cursed Treasure - Episode 8 To retrieve the key, the guests that haven't received a Pirate's ring must undertake the challenge to determine who is pirate worthy, with the loser being killed on the spot. In the challenge, the guests had to complete 3 tasks, and return to the pirates once finished. Bretman Rock placed first, shortly followed by Joey. As he lost, Alex Wassabi was shot on the spot, killing him. Voting History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 1 S1E1.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Eva Gutowski and Shane Dawson. S1E5.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 5 thumbnail. S1E9.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 9 thumbnail with Lele Pons. S1E10.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 10 thumbnail with Eva Gutowski and Oli White. S1E11.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 11 thumbnail. S1E12.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 12 thumbnail with Eva Gutowski, Oli White, Lele Pons, and Timothy DeLaGhetto. Season 2 S2E1.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Gabbie Hanna and Liza Koshy. S2E4.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 4 thumbnail with Tyler Oakley and Liza Koshy. S2E8.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 8 thumbnail with Andrea Russett. S2E10.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 10 thumbnail with Tyler Oakley. S2E12.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 12 thumbnail with Liza Koshy. Season 3 S3E1.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger and Manny Mua. S3E5.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Manny Mua, and Rosanna Pansino. S3E10.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 10 thumbnail with MatPat. S3E12.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 12 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger, Nikita Dragun, MatPat, and Manny Mua. Season 4 S4E1.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger and Liza Koshy. S4E5.jpg|Joey Graceffa in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Gabbie Hanna. Category:Season 1 Guests Category:Season 2 Guests Category:Season 3 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Contestants